


Scars

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [50]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Leonard sees the scars on Sara's back for the first time.





	Scars

They were on a break, just mindlessly floating in the temporal zone, when Leonard got bored. In such events, there was only one thing to do–“bond” with Sara. They were past the stage of knocking in each other’s door, waiting for the other to respond. They gave Gideon the permission to let the other in their individual rooms when in need of a company, even without letting the other know. They didn’t mind. They were getting closer to each other as each day passes by. They just don’t want to admit it. 

Leonard, or Sara, would normally barge in the other’s room with a deck of cards or a bottle of liquor and they’d tell each other stories until they get tired, which rarely ever happens. They just leave the room because it’s getting late and it’s time to sleep.

Just like then, today was no different. Leonard got tired of reading his book so he grabbed the deck of cards by his table and a bottle of Rip’s liquor inside his cabinet. He then found himself at the front of Sara’s door.

Without giving any warning, he opened her door and saw her back against him and she was naked, save for her bra. She didn’t seem to hear him coming because of the loud music blasting through her headphones. This was the first time he ever saw her without a shirt on. He obviously imagined this moment but what took it away was the sight of her scars.

She has a plethora of scars at her back, varying from size and length. His eyebrows burrowed at the sight of it. How did she endure all this? Who have caused this? 

For some unknown reason, he felt angry seeing the array of scars upon him. It seemed impossible to think that somebody would dare hurt this dangerous assassin. Then he remembered that Sara wasn’t always an assassin. She’s been a little girl, a foolish teenager (her words, not his), a vulnerable young woman. He cursed.

Sara finally turned to him and immediately removed her headphones. “Close the door, Gideon.”

Without saying a word, Sara puts on the shirt lying on her bed. She climbed to it and pat the empty space beside it, urging Leonard to sit by the other side of the bed. He complied by removing his boots and hopping in. He set the deck between them and placed the bottle of liquor among the sheets.

Sara noticed the worried look in Leonard’s eyes as he stared closely at her, never letting go of the stare. She have him a little smile at the corner of her mouth. “Go on,” she said, “ask me the thing that’s been bothering you.”

“Your scars,” he said without the drawl. “How did you get them?”

She knows about his scars too. That’s one of their many similarities. Among the many times they’ve been exchanging stories, their scars never seem to come up. She tried bringing it up but she noticed that he wasn’t comfortable so Sara dropped the subject.

Sara removed her shirt, revealing her black bra underneath. She then looked at Leonard and saw that he wasn’t planning on making a snarky comment about how she just took off her shirt for him. He was still looking at her. It was an indication that he was truly curious. So she obliged.

She turned her back against him, allowing him to see the scars on her back for the second time, but more clearly now. She memorized each one and the story that goes with them.

“Give me your hand,” she said.

Leonard reached out to her and she placed his hand on her left shoulder. “Point at a scar and I’ll tell you the story.”

Leonard breathed deeply and heavily. Doing this was hard for him, even of he’s a collection of scars himself. He knows the pain of having them all. What hurts him more is that Sara is just willing to tell him everything. It hurts because he could never find the courage to return the favor. He’s not as courageous as this little blonde woman is.

“Go on,” she said.

He first pointed at the small one on her left shoulder.

“Bullet. We were caught in a mob fight.”

Then he pointed at the small gash underneath her shoulder blade. “The first cut I got from the league. Nyssa wanted to see how sensitive my skin was to sharp knives.”

He pointed to a few other small cuts then he asked, “Is it okay to continue?”. She said yes.

He didn’t point the next one. Instead, he ran his fingers through them, making Sara shiver with the delicate touch of his warm hands. He trailed the long scar on her right shoulder. “A samurai,” she inhales as his fingers lingered to her skin. “Hurts like hell. Not recommended.”

A circular one at the bottom of her rib cage. “Exit point of one arrow that killed me.”

“Damn,” he said. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” she said with an assurance in her voice.

“I think I’m done asking,” Leonard said while Sara turned to him. There were still a dozen more scars but he doesn’t want to hear them anymore. It was enough for him. He was then given a view that showed him three scars in front. The arrows. A small gash by the chest. A bullet at one arm. A burn on another (from Mick’s heat gun, he assumed).

Leonard looked down and drowned in his thoughts. He can’t figure out why he’s getting furious. It was hard to look at her scars, and even harder to imagine himself to be there to witness how each of them happened. He’d gladly add more scars to his body than add some to hers.

Sara placed a hand on his chin and lifted his face up so that he’s looking at her. “I take pride in my scars. They make me who I am. They remind me that I’m a survivor.”

She held his hands with her free hand and still looking at Captain Cold, she said: “Take pride in yours, too. There’s no need to hide them. Let them remind you of who you will not be.”

He leaned in to her, giving her enough space to back out, but also enough space to make their lips meet. She leaned in very briefly, and whispered to Len’s lips, “Show me your scars, Leonard."She kissed him softly.

After breaking from the kiss, Leonard removed his jacket and the long sleeved shirt underneath it.

"You’re a work of art,” Sara exhaled.

They made love for the first time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was sweet and sensual. None of them rushed through it. There was no angst, no hunger, no roughness. It was just pure love-making.

Afterwards, they found themselves cuddling. A first for Leonard.

Leonard’s arms were around her as Sara had her head placed on his chest. Her fingertips circling one of his scars on his chest (from a bullet, he said). Both had their eyes closed, taking in everything that’s transpired between them.

It was Leonard who broke the silence.

“I’ll protect you from now on. Not that I’m not watching your back during missions, but I’ll keep you safe, I promise. You’re not gonna add more scars to your body,” he said solemnly, making his promise clear and certain.

She chuckled. “I think I can protect myself pretty well, Len.”

“Oh I know you can,” he said as he placed a kiss on her hair, “but I still want to.

"Okay,” she smiled, feeling secured for the first time since she was brought back to life.

Then they drifted to a deep sleep, skin to skin, his lips pressed to her forehead.


End file.
